


An Unexpected Encounter

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Stardew Valley Mpreg Oneshots [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Gay Male Character, Gen, Mpreg, non-graphic birth, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Having the house to himself for the weekend, Sebastian is ecstatic as he walks home from the saloon. What he isn't aware of, at least not at first, is what an otherworldly race wants him to do.





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a first for me! Rapid pregnancies are something I normally don't enjoy, but I figured I'd give it a go with my fave emo boy here. The way I wrote this was imagining a race of aliens similar to those that you'd find in The Sims, given they go through a whole pregnancy and have a baby similar to that of human Sims (though this one is just sped up). Also other rapid pregnancy stories I've read have been super intense on the guys who go through them (meaning they're in a lot of pain and confusion), but I decided for something softer here. I've got other plans for a story like that, though, SDV or not. >:) Well, that's enough preamble. I hope you enjoy this!

Smoking a cigarette as he walked up the mountain to get back to his house, Sebastian was happy. He had stayed out late with his friends at the saloon, and when he would return home, he would have the house to himself for the weekend. It was a rather rare occurrence, since his family was usually always there. But by chance Maru and Demetrius were invited to a scientist’s seminar in Zuzu City for one of their many research projects, and Robin needed to discuss something in regards to one of her business contacts there, so she also tagged along. What also made the weekend sweeter for Sebastian was the fact his friends would be tied up for the weekend with their respective families. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with them, it’s just that he was thankful for the alone time to recharge.

Reaching the top of the incline, Sebastian saw his house in the near distance. Finishing his cigarette, he held onto the butt until he got to the front of the house where one of his many ash trays were, and put it there. Opening the door, he flicked on a light to at least guide himself to the basement before flicking on another light to head down there. Climbing down the stairs, he opened the door to his room and kicked his shoes off. Going to his dresser, he swapped his usual pair of skinny jeans for a pair of black sweatpants. Deciding it was nice enough to go back outside, he walked upstairs and out onto the patio. As he did, he felt the cool air once again brush against his face, which was a welcome sign that the summer was ending and fall was right around the corner.

Right as he settled into a chair and started to debate having another smoke, he heard an odd noise. Looking around, he didn’t even have time to react before a strange light flashed around him. While surrounded by the light, he felt something touch him on his abdomen, causing him to moan slightly. But just as quickly as it came, it ended, leaving Sebastian feeling a little dazed, and with his stomach feeling off. Blinking hard a few times, he went back inside to head to his room, shutting lights off as he did. Settling into bed, he quickly fell asleep, unaware for the moment of the changes happening to his body.

*

*

When Sebastian woke up, he was glad to see that he was in his room, and that the familiar glow of his alarm clock lit it up. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was one in the afternoon. While not as late as he had slept in before, he figured that he should get up. For some reason, Sebastian thought, he had to pee more than usual. Hoisting himself out of bed, he started to walk towards the stairs to use the bathroom. Something also felt off as he walked, and it wasn’t until he was upstairs where the daylight was coming through the windows that he saw it.

Looking down at his stomach, it had swelled out far beyond the normal flatness that it usually was. It was _huge_. Not to mention that his feet hurt a little more than usual as well, despite not wearing anything on them. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom looked in the mirror. The mirror only confirmed his newfound rotundness. It looked as if he was seven months pregnant.

At the moment that thought had crossed his mind, Sebastian felt a _kick_ from within. Panicked, he lifted up his hoodie more. If it wasn’t enough that he saw the telltale popped navel of pregnancy, there was another _kick_. In addition to feeling it this time, he saw it ripple across his skin.

“Holy shit.” Sebastian found himself muttering.

Mind still reeling, he did remember he had to go to the bathroom still, so he relieved himself. While doing so and washing his hands, his mind wandered as to how this could have happened. The only probable cause he could come up with was last night with the light. Aliens probing him wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. Considering the magic and monsters that inhabited the region normally, Sebastian concluded that it had to be of extraterrestrial origin.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt his stomach rumble, demanding food to support not only himself, but the alien baby inside of him. Sebastian then walked out of the bathroom and went towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. Peering inside of it, Sebastian’s eyes found food to satisfy his cravings. He grabbed a jar of pickles, and two bags of pre-done cookie batter squares. Sebastian preheated the oven so that he could make the cookies, and opened the jar of pickles and began eating on them. Normally he hated pickles, but it was an intense craving brought upon by this mysterious pregnancy that made him enjoy the taste. Once the oven was ready, he popped the pieces onto a tray and stuck them in the oven.

Turning his attention back to the pickle jar, he finished off the last of the pickles before taking the jar to the sink to rinse it out. With a few minutes left on the cookies, Sebastian found himself leaning against the counter rubbing the bump. Although strange, Sebastian was readily accepting of it, but he attributed that to being a bit strange himself. He _did_ want to experience pregnancy, but being a gay male, that was unfortunately not in his cards. Plus, these aliens had to be somewhat benign if he was going through a gestation period, albeit rapidly, and not some sort of terror like a sci-fi horror flick. Regardless, he was grateful to have at least experienced a glimpse of pregnancy, even though it was rather unorthodox. Feeling the baby kick from within, Sebastian smiled and gave the bump another rub.

Just then the timer for the oven went off, so Sebastian grabbed a baking mitt and put the cookies onto a platter to cool. Taking the platter with him, and grabbing a glass of milk, he then went back down into his room and turned a light on with his elbow. Setting the cookies and milk down on a coffee table in front of his couch, Sebastian grabbed a comic book off of his desk to read while he ate.

After sometime, he finished his milk and cookies, and felt satisfied for the moment. Not too long after, he finished the comic book, but felt rather sleepy. Giving into his body’s demands, he fell asleep on the couch.

*

*

Waking up this time was not as pleasant for Sebastian as it was in the morning. There were pains coming from his stomach, which he could only deduce as contractions. He hoisted himself up off the couch and looked at a clock, which read ten after seven. Sebastian nearly lost his balance as he did, since in the time he had fallen asleep his stomach had grown even more. Running his empty plate and bowl upstairs into the kitchen, he dashed back into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, his hoodie now rode up slightly on his bump, exposing his popped navel. He looked like he was about nine months along now.

Feeling hungry again, Sebastian made his way over to the kitchen, but had to pause for another contraction. Once it passed, he continued into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Thankfully he found some leftover slices of pizza from the saloon in there, or else he would’ve had to cook. He wolfed down the pieces hungrily.

Just as he finished and was taking a swig from the open two liter of Joja Cola, he felt another contraction so hard that he moaned. At that same time, he felt his sweatpants get wet, as well as his feet on the floor. Panicked once more, Sebastian quickly put the cola in the fridge, and then grabbed a nearby rag to wipe up the floor. Hurriedly, he made his way downstairs as another contraction came on.

Making it downstairs, Sebastian kicked off his sweats so that his boxers were exposed. He settled himself down on the couch once more, moving the coffee table closer. Sebastian then slid off his boxers and took off his hoodie so that he was completely naked, and then spread his legs on the table.

Feeling an urge to push, Sebastian followed his body’s command, screaming as he did. The pain was unlike any other he had felt before in his life. With each contraction and push Sebastian felt himself screaming in agony, as whatever he was pregnant with was coming out. After pushing for what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian felt himself sigh in relief when he felt the baby was finally out of him.

Looking down between his legs on the table, he saw exactly what he expected to see: an infant. Cries soon filled the room, and Sebastian picked the baby up. It had blue skin, and was a boy. Despite not having delivered the afterbirth yet and that the baby was in theory still connected to him, Sebastian brought the baby up to his chest and calmed him down enough so that he could at least see the child’s eyes. They were black, but looking into them it appeared like they were a galaxy.

However, before he could do anything more, the same noise accompanied by the bright light he saw the night before flooded the room, and he was knocked out.

*

*

Waking back up naked on his couch, Sebastian panicked as he could not find the baby. However, his eyes immediately focused on a note that had appeared on the coffee table. He picked it up to read it.

The letter read,

“_Mister Sebastian,_

_ We as part of the Wedrats race thank you for your service. We look for suitable subjects to carry the offspring of our dying race on your planet, which so happens to be males of the species like yourself. You proved fine as an incubator of this child, and we do apologize for its rather quick gestation. While the pregnancies we provide are typically quick in nature, they tend to cover a few months period. But to use you as a subject, we had to shorten it, given your current living arrangements. If you wish to carry again, feel free to say the word. We will also be happy to make adjustments to your new womb to be adapted to a human pregnancy if you wish to have that, and would make those around you accepting of your new found “ability” as if you had it your whole life. This is an intensive task, however, so we do encourage you to “pay” us in advance with more gestations. _

_Sincerely, Commander #777.”_

Sebastian couldn’t believe what he was reading. It seemed too good to be true, yet it was exactly the truth he wanted.

“Of course, I’d carry again.” Sebastian found himself saying. “That was a lot of fun.”

And just like that, his room was flooded with the same bright light once more, but Sebastian could only smile.


End file.
